Graduation
by Joyrok
Summary: A Trigun High School Graduation. [one shot]


I am back! Wow, though I don't think anyone knows about me any more… ah well. This is just a one shot about graduation, it's kinda a longer version of the one in Dead Start, and not quite the same plot line, but I wanted to write a more detailed version of it so I did. Anyway that's it so I hope you enjoy

-----------------------------

**Graduation**

"My god how long is this going to take?" Wolfwood complained loudly after he had been standing in line around forty minutes. It was graduation for the Trigun High school and most of the students had already gone up to grab their diplomas except the few students stuck behind the curtain. There were only five of them, Nicholas Wolfwood, Meryl Stryfe, Vash Stampede, Millie Thomson, and Knives Stampede.

"Shut up or else we won't know when to come up!" Meryl hissed, peeking through the curtain to take a peak out at the audience who waited politely for the kid who was giving a speech. Meryl caught a glimpse of her mom and backed away from the curtain, she was coming up next. By now Meryl's nerves were going crazy, as she heard the announcer call out her name.

"Meryl Stryfe!" was called loudly over the speakers, the audience clapped quietly as Meryl stepped on the stage from behind the curtain. Most of the graduated boys held their breath, for the Meryl they all knew was not usually pretty, intact she was quite violent. Yet all that was erased by her white dress she wore as she walked across. It was as though she was the white maiden, basked in beauty and divine. Meryl couldn't help but blush, which made her whole appearance even more stunning. The dress she wore was plain white, but a dress that a queen would be seen attending a ball room dance. In no time at all Meryl was off the stage, she sighed, she never really did like being the center of attention, instead she waited eagerly to see the next graduating student.

"Wow," Vash whispered off stage as Meryl winked at him when he glanced at the audience.

"Who would have thought under all the rage and violence she could be so sweet and innocent?" Wolfwood remarked, making Vash scowl at him, but he had not time to say anything because Wolfwood shoved him out on stage when Vash Stampede was called.

Meryl couldn't help but giggle a little as Vash flew onto the stage staggered a little before showing his goofy smile and walked calmly to the principle, shook his hand and took his diploma. Vash wore a regular suit with an extremely bright red tie that made you squint your eyes a little when looked upon. Vash quickly walked off stage to Meryl, glaring at Wolfwood who started to laugh at him.

"That spiky head fool!" Wolfwood snickered.

"Millie Thomson!" The speakers boomed shortly after Vash left the stage.

"Oh that's me!" Millie said out loud rushing out from backstage to completely trip on the curtain and fall in the middle of the stage. She started turning red and quickly got up laughing.

"Millie you're such a cluts…" Meryl muttered, while Vash laughed.

Millie was wearing a light yellow dress that suited her. Millie looked like a big daisy in her dress, all happy and cute, which made some of the boys stare at her. Wolfwood behind stage started glaring at any guy he saw staring wide eyed at Millie. Yet they didn't notice him, which made Wolfwood even angrier. He didn't have any time to say or do something because the announcer was about to call out his name.

"Nicholas Wolfwood!" the announcer called out, and as Wolfwood came out from backstage he put a thumbs up. Suddenly loud punk music started emanating from the speakers; it grew louder and louder as Wolfwood jammed on stage with an imaginary guitar. Millie giggled trying to dance along while Meryl had her hands over her ears watching Vash laugh hysterically. The stage crew started franticly running around trying to find the switch that had turned the music on, but the audience was suffering the most. The people nearest the speakers were wide eyed and shocked by the sudden sound, even their chairs was slightly ruffed by the huge base line in the music. Just as sudden as the music came it was shut off, Wolfwood was yelled at on stage by the principle before getting his diploma and two freshmen were caught helping out Wolfwood's act.

Whatever the consequences were, Wolfwood had gotten his original intent, and that was to make an everlasting effect on the students and the parents. After he got off stage he was instantly told off by Meryl who was complaining on how loud the music was.

"Knives Stampede!" The speakers stuttered, but most of the audience couldn't hear yet from the previous noise. Knives in his normal black suit walked up and grabbed his diploma, grinning an evil smile to the principle before he walked off stage. All he could think about was he was free from high school to do whatever he pleased. Which Vash could be honest and say he wasn't so happy that his brother was on the lose.

"Congratulations to the graduating class of 2008!" All the students cheered as they threw up their diplomas and caught them.

"Pictures get your graduation pictures!" A photographer cried out.

"Come on you guys lets get pictures!" Vash said exited, grabbing Knives and Wolfwood while the two girl followed behind him. Vash took out his wallet and handed the photographer some money before they all posed. Vash had his arms around Knives and Wolfwood's neck grinning happily. Meryl was in front of Vash smiling and blushing at the same time. Millie was giggling at Wolfwood who put two bunny ears over Meryl's head. And last Knives was scowling at Vash.

**FLASH**

"Pictures are like a moment in time, one you can always look back on!" Millie cried out after they had gotten their picture taken.

"Now what kind of logic is that Millie?" Meryl said, not really needing and answer because Vash kept hugging her tightly, "Will you get off me!"

"I am just so happy we graduated!" Vash said, a river of tears came out of his eyes, and he hugged Meryl even tighter.

"GET OFF!" Meryl yelled, and stomped away, leaving behind a bashed up Vash.

_Pictures are like a moment in time, one you can always look back on, _Meryl thought, as she closed her Trigun High School year book, _how right Millie was……_

-----------------------------

Done! So what do you think eh? Good, Bad, Boring, Funny, Sad, Sappy? Tell me what you think and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**!!!!!!!11


End file.
